


涟漪

by SleepyLuna



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: How could I get to you?





	涟漪

亲爱的夸克：

你好！

我是小诸葛。没错，就是那个浑身松石绿、戴着黄色面罩，还有些疯狂的小诸葛。希望你还记得我的名字和脸。

我不确定你会在何时何地收到这封信，也许你那里正旭日初升，或者正有两个月亮挂在天上。所以，我就不说早上好、下午好，或者晚上好了，就简简单单地来一句“你好”吧。糟糕！为了写这句话我还是说了前三个“好”，我看我们还是先把寒暄语放在一边吧。

其实，我甚至不知道你能否收到这封信，毕竟它要跨越一点时间。更精准的描述是，从未来走向过去。上一次，宇宙准许了我在时间的壁垒上撞出一个洞，结果整个现实的大楼都变得摇摇欲坠。所以，我不知道这一次还有没有那么幸运。如果，你成功收到了这封信，我想，它会在时间里击起几圈涟漪，不会造成什么太大的影响，但终究会留下些印记。

抱歉，开篇语一不小心就写了很多，毕竟我有很久很久没有见过你了。我有许许多多想和你说的话，许多你没有见过的奇闻异事想要和你分享。不过，我最想说的是——是——啊……再次抱歉，我想我还没有准备好亲自告诉你。即使已经过去了这么久，我依然不能当做什么都没发生，直接告诉你。既然如此，不如我先来说说自己的事吧。

塞伯坦内战结束以后，我踏上了补天士的飞船去星际间旅行。是的，是的，你没有看错，塞伯坦终究还是爆发了战争。你也许还记得麦克老爹油吧前吓到你的那具倒吊的尸//体，那只是最初的示威。当初的点点火星渐渐烧成了熊熊大火，蔓延至整个塞伯坦，然后是我们的卫星、其他行星，乃至我们的恒星系和银河系。难以想象，对吧？塞伯坦人成了银河系最臭名昭著的种族，跟我的名声不相上下。是的，我知道臭名昭著是个贬义词，我没有用错。

燃烧需要燃料，而塞伯坦和其他星球、塞伯坦人以及其他被殃及的种族，就是这场战火的燃料。每当一块能量被使用，每当一声哀嚎响起，每当一条生命逝去，这火焰就燃得更旺。不过最终有一天，火熄灭了。这一天来得有点晚，但感谢普神，它还是到来了。满目疮痍的星球上，幸存的塞伯坦人与从星际间归来的同胞们一起开始了艰难的重建工作。但我还有别的计划，所以没有留在塞伯坦上。

至于我的星际旅行，我得说，我们那艘船上没什么正常人，多多少少都有点心理失衡。

而补天士一开始并不是一个合格的领导者。他做事莽撞，决定草率，总是傻乎乎地把“直到万众一心”挂在嘴边。虽然这句名言确实救过我们一船人的命，但依然改变不了它从补天士嘴里冒出来时，带着过分的热情与不必要的闪耀。补天士甚至连魔法和科学都分不清，总是把两者混为一谈。天知道在漫长的内战时，他是怎么一次次死里逃生的。而连普神都想不到我花了多大的力气，才能和他讲明白那些小玩意儿是怎么运作的。

但最后你会发现，补天士这个舰长做得其实还不错，至少他比我更适合那个职位。虽然在他听不懂我的笑话时，我会为他感到可怜。年纪轻轻就丧失了幽默感，实在是一件遗憾的事。好在他是个很会自己找乐子的主，总会在沉闷的旅途中发掘出新的意义。这一点我很欣赏。有一次，他甚至找来了一面锣，那声巨响足足在我的音频接收器中回荡了三个循环。

之后的旅途中，我们还遇到了塞伯坦殖民地的同胞，她们清一色都是女性。有一位名叫小淘气的姑娘，人如其名，活泼可爱，学识渊博，与我志趣相投，不出意外地成为了我的挚友。我想她会同意我这么说的，看到她的第一眼我便知道，她和我一定能够成为朋友。如你所知，拜我的性格和智商所赐，能和我说上话的人本就不多，而能成为朋友的更是寥寥无几。因此，我很高兴能够遇见小淘气这样的人。即使在我个人信誉完全崩溃的时刻，她依然选择了谅解我。

我的声誉出了问题，是因为我进行了时间旅行。不，还要更早，在我为这次时间旅行做准备时，我的声誉就已经被我消耗得所剩无几了。而我这么做是为了一些……个人事务。它本该是一项个人事务的，只不过我搞砸了。不过别担心，我反倒很高兴我最后搞砸了。因为宇宙是严谨的，时间自有它的运转法则。而我不仅扰乱了我们的时间线，还打破了平行宇宙的笼子，放出了猛兽。好在我们最后都搞定了，你现在可以松一口气了。

老实说，我仍然不愿意全然否定那次时间旅行，它不应该被定性为一次事故，虽然我确实为此受了几天监禁。但……唉，我想说，我很高兴心理医生在那时站出来，说我是个善良的人，即使我并不配被他如此称赞。我也很高兴他的话给我那次荒唐的行为加上了一条确认其正当性的脚注，让我不必陷入完全的自责。

抱歉，这件事是我旅行中最重要的一章，我却不能说得太详细。不是我有意要隐瞒，而是宇宙法则迫使我不能给你剧透太多。这么做也是为了整个世界的安危，所以，请原谅，这件事我们就到此为止吧。

再往后，又发生了很多事，我们遇到了一些穷凶极恶的家伙、失去了一些伙伴、认识了一些新朋友，还顺手拯救了世界。那是一次空前绝后的平行宇宙大救援行动，大家一起做了一回英雄，我也有幸成为了其中一员。我看到领导模块在我面前打开，感觉它似乎也在我的火种舱中燃烧与闪耀。在那短短的一瞬，我感受到了前所未有的片刻安宁。自上线以来，我第一次有这种感觉，仿佛周围的世界倏地全部消失，只余我一个活物，普神慈爱的光辉洒在我身上，引领我走上生命最后的高峰。

最后的最后，我们亲爱的船长和全体船员一起决定复制一份自己，因为我们实在不想和这趟旅行说再见。你明白的，日久生情，见惯了新世界，谁会想一辈子呆在同一个地方呢。所以，哪怕是另一个自己能享受这种快乐也好，我们决定让另一个自己继续旅行。说不定你也会收到那个小诸葛发给你的信息。毕竟他曾经是我，但自他存在的那一刻起，他就已经不是我了。

对我本人而言，那趟旅途在多年以前就已经结束了。后来，我在一次实验中出了错，幸运的是，最终捡回了一条命。如今，我一天都离不开能量供给站，我的世界变小了很多。哈哈哈，尽管嘲笑我吧，我不会介意的。因为这不过是我自大的代价，而我应得的报应应该还有更多。

我有预感，我的生命快要走到尽头了。嘿，我知道我是个科学至上的科学家，以前是，现在也是。但我们都知道生命不仅仅是科学，我也愿意在这种时候利用一下我的直觉，机会难得，不可错失。人们总说，死后会有火种后世等着我们。别被他们一厢情愿的传说给骗了！火种后世根本没他们想象得那么好。鉴于你也是科学家，我想你应该不会介意我告诉你真相，所以我就直说了吧，火种后世并不存在。

我亲眼见到了生命的归宿，一次又一次，有时是痛苦的，有时是快乐的，我自己也曾经差点被蛊惑。但不论怎样，那些感觉只有你活着时才能感觉得到。当你的火种熄灭，你的记忆、你的灵魂、你的渴望便也都一起烟消云散了。运气好的话，趁你还没凉透，兴许还能采集些火种能量液。那其中有一部分的你，那一部分的你便在那小小一滴能量液里沉睡，你需要遇到一位绝世好铁匠，才能把复活的可能性往后移一个小数位，可后面仍然排着数不清的零。

所以，时至今日，我已再无可能与你相见了。生前不能，死后也不能。不过，这么想未免太过悲观，我想可以换个思路，其实我们一直都在一起。咳，我是说，存在于同一个世界。这需要用到一些时间和哲学的小把戏。

假如我们忽略时间的流动，把它视为与空间一样的一个固定维度，那么便可以做出一个稳定的时空模型，而古往今来的所有存在物都能在这个模型中找到自己的位置。这个四维模型虽然无法在现实世界中建立，但仍然可以用语言来描述它带来的美与慰藉。

过去的你处在某时某刻某地，未来的我也处在某时某刻某地，每一时刻的我们都可以在这个模型中用一组坐标表示位置。所以，我们一直身处同一时空，不是吗？虽不能相见，但我知道你就存在于这个世界的某段时刻。就好像你没有去过地球，但你知道它存在于银河系中一样。是的，地球是银河系里一颗美丽的行星，可只惜你没有机会亲眼见见。而我在这个时空中向你发送的这封信，就和我现在给身边人递出的一支笔无异。是不是很有趣？我们虽然见不到彼此，但仍然在同一处——在一起。

好吧，我得承认，这个点子实在有些牵强。读到这里，这滑稽的诡辩一定让你发笑了。但它终于让我有了足够的勇气向你说出这句话——我很想你。

对，我想要再说一遍，我很想你。我知道后来发生在你身上的事，但我不能说，我能说的有——我很抱歉。我很抱歉没能为你做什么，我是个懦弱的人，我没能做些真正有用的事。所以，我不能再见到你也许就是对我的惩罚。不过，我不介意，是我活该。

很遗憾，这个没有火种后世的世界上，死亡可以给我们带来分别却带不来重聚。我必将继续承受着孤独，走完剩下的日子。但我依旧很高兴在活着的时候认识了你。你给我的生命带来了快乐与痛苦。虽然痛苦难忍，但都不及那些快乐。这就是生命该有的模样，我已经很满足。谢谢你！

最后，虽然我再也无法跨越时间的长河去找到你，但我还是要说——再见！我会用余生继续缅怀你，思念你，感谢你。

再一次，再见，夸克。

 

小诸葛

**Author's Note:**

> *关于时间的理论来自《存在的涟漪：形而上学的导程——第三章：时间》。当初刚读完时候就有了这篇脑洞，但我没及时写，导致现在有些忘了当初是怎么想的，大家就暂且一看我根据这篇研究胡诌的理论吧，不要当真。
> 
> *没太还原小诸葛的话痨属性和天马行空的幽默是作者我本人不行，请大家批评我，不要怪小诸葛。
> 
> *最开始的结尾是：小诸葛编辑完了信息，点击“发送”，却没能得到“发送成功”的提示。后来想想，这玻璃渣已经够疼的了，还是别自己捅刀了。


End file.
